Family Reunion
by RavenPhoniex
Summary: Sesshomaru approaches the group and makes a shocking announcment. How will this affect the gangs view of the cruel youkai? What happens when the demon youkai admits to being in love...and to a human no less? I suck at summaries please read! SxS and some KxI
1. Chapter 1: A Cherry Blossom Meeting

Family Reunion

By: RavenPhoniex

a.n./ : After reading Demon Slayer Sango by PinkRoseBouquet I've decided to expand on Sesshomaru and InuYasha's brotherly relationship. You meet the whole Inu tribe in all their stuck up glory as two brothers sort through the shambles of their lives with their human mates-to be by their sides after falling into the well and waking up in the modern era. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter one: A Cherry Blossom Meeting

I sat beneath a blossoming tree pondering my life. Kagome and InuYasha were having yet another fight that resulted in Kagome staying at my cottage for two weeks. Their marriage was falling apart and as for mine…it was almost nonexistent. Miroku was never home he was always out exterminating demons or consoling maidens whose families were destroyed by said demons. This left me at home by myself to watch all the other young couples, blossoming just as the cherry blossoms did. I'd left my weaponry at home with Kagome and Shippo. It was unnecessary to carry now that Naraku had been eradicated.

"Huntress," I turned around best I could due to my current position. Sesshomaru stood in all his glory beneath the suns beam. It illuminated him, casting him in a silver light that made the devil appear angelic.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" I snarled, InuYasha had instilled a mutual wariness within us for his brother.

"Slayer do not forget your place this Sesshomaru is your Lord do not forget." He said softly. I growled in irritation.

"Get to the point," I demanded. He looked as if he had second thoughts, "second guessing yourself _Lord _Sesshomaru?" I added sarcastically.

"This Sesshomaru does not second guess himself," he insisted, "Listen human girl if you do not silence yourself I will not express to you the message I had originally intended too."

"Good, that should cut your visit short so you can crawl back to the hell hole you crawled out of."

"Listen wench," he demanded.

"Make me," with light like speed he pinned me to a tree, his elegant clawed hand covering my mouth.

"Very well then Slayer, this Sesshomaru has an offer to make," he began; his icy eyes searched mine for an answer. He smelled of pine and spring water, it was a daring combination that suited him fine, "I wish for you to become the Lady of the Western Lands." My own chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise as I began to scream hysterically in the palm of his hand.

"…couldn't, I'm married to Monk Miroku!"

"Is that your only reservation? If that is the case I will kill him. Then you will become Lady Sesshomaru."

"Are you crazy? It's deeper than that; I wouldn't run off with you if you were the last demon on Earth! I mean…" I'd only confessed to Kagome my childish attraction to the Taiyoukai and it wasn't like I wanted to make him my lover or anything, just teenage girl talk about who was cute…who wasn't. Never in a million years had I suspected that the powerful man would come to me asking for my hand.

"Tell me what I must do and I will, you are the only human woman I can think of that I could bare the idea of mating with. Others are repulsive beyond all belief…always whining and crying, expected to be doted upon. It sickens me."

"What about your hatred of humans?" I countered.

"My kingdom is adamant about my mating of a human to smooth over some political ruffles with the Japanese Shogunate." He explained, "Where is the monk? I will personally ask him for your hand."

"He…he's not here," I admitted. A silver eyebrow cocked..

"Oh…and he's left his mate here unprotected? Are you in the care of my idiot half-brother?"

"No…I can take care of myself!"

He nodded, "no mate of mine will be left alone. When will he return? When have you last seen him, point me in his direction and I will seek him out." The last time I saw him? I thought long and hard, perhaps too long.

"So he hasn't been back for several months?"

"That's about right,"

He advanced closer, "even more reason to make you mine." he insisted there was a slight pause before he grabbed my hand, dragging me behind him. We made it a few meters away when I began to hear it too; light noises of content filled my ears. My face boiled red until two words caught my attention; "Oh Miroku," my heart sank and I turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Get me close to them; I don't want them to hear me." Sesshomaru obliged, lifting me and appearing me before them like a ghost.

'Miroku…'

"Oh no…it's Miroku!" I squealed in a monotone attempt to act caught. He looked up to see me in the demon lord's arms.

"Sango…how could you!" he yelled. His clothes had been disregarded and he now stood before me in all his naked glory.

"What can I say; Sesshomaru is just three times the man you are." I scoffed turning to Sesshomaru and kissing the frozen demon lord right on the mouth. He was surprisingly warm for someone that froze the hearts of so many noble men.

"I thought we were better than that," Miroku murmured. The girl that was beneath him caught his attention once more and he obliged her. I buried my face in Sesshomaru's neck and he once again appeared in our original spot.

"I think we can have an arrangement that benefits us both," he told me, "I will act as a ward from the monk in exchange for your hand in marriage."

"Why should I? You've done nothing, but antagonize one of my best friends and caused us all more ear trauma than it was worth!"

"What do you have to lose?" he countered, "the monk has chosen the maiden over you, InuYasha will not be much of a problem; he is a mere half breed. His beliefs do not matter…after him who is there?" no one.

"What would my father think,"

"If I remember correctly he is deceased,"

I was running out of excuses and I knew the ruthless demon lord would not take no for an answer.

"What would I have to do?" I sighed.

"Make public appearances as my mate, bear the mark of the Inu youkai clan, and produce a male heir to recover the throne once I am gone."

"And what are the benefits?"

"You will share in the life span of a demon…no other compensation is offered nor should it be expected."

"You say it as if you are doing me a favor," I growled.

"Well you are damaged goods," he noted nonchalantly. I blushed, blossoming into an insane shade of red. He raised an eyebrow once more, "so the monk has not yet taken you?" I said nothing and if I didn't know any better I'd say a brief smirk flashed across his face. "Interesting."

"I'd have to think about it," I admitted, "to blindly agree to marry a demon would be less than stupid…it'd be down-right idiotic. If you want my hand you will have to make me feel for you." I noticed him roll his golden eyes.

"You surely cannot mean you wish for me to vie for your affections like a love sick puppy,"

"If not you can find someone else,"

"This Sesshomaru does not change his mind," he stated melodiously.

"Then that Sesshomaru may as well get used to the idea of picking flowers and courting," I decided turning to leave his presence. I turned around for a moment to see him appearing confused. I almost felt bad for him, he looked utterly lost for a moment before noticing my gaze and correcting it, "you may as well come to my home for some tea." I chuckled. When he didn't move I grabbed his clawed hand, pulling him along behind me. "Oh c'mon." we made it to the house when I noticed InuYasha walking down the path to my home.

"Brother," was all Sesshomaru said. InuYasha's face contorted in disgust.

"Get the hell outta here! Sango why are you bringing that bastard here!" he barked.

"I'll explain over tea and rice balls," I assured him ushering both men into the hut, demanding all weapons be left outside.

A,n,/: hope you guys enjoyed it please rate and review all criticism is accepted and welcome. I have awful grammar so sorry about that…ya okay byyyye


	2. Chapter 2: There's Gotta Be Somethin'

Family Reunion

By: RavenPhoniex

a.n./: Here we go everyone I really hope you like this story because I do. I promise it will be getting much, much better!

Chapter 2: There's gotta be something in my ears

"You're what?"

I cringed as my ears rung; there wasn't a soul in the room (aside from Sesshomaru who had no soul) that wasn't on the edge of his seat staring at me. Sesshomaru took a sip of his tea.

"It's not like I've decided or anything, I'm just giving him a chance!" I explained.

"Why would you give _him _a chance at anything? He can get any youkai girl he wanted in all of the western lands! Why is he encroaching on MY friend?" InuYasha roared he glared at Sesshomaru, "leave us all alone! Since Sango doesn't have a man to speak for her I will and I say no!"

"What you forget is that this Sesshomaru is your elder and you cannot order him. If Sango will give me her hand then I will take it. You are not in this matter and you have no business."

InuYasha's eyes blazed like the flames of hell as he stood, "you will not take my fa-….my…my…" he stood up grasping his tetsuiga, "you can't take away my friend!"

"Calm down InuYasha, if you destroy Sango's hut she will be taken to my palace." This caused the hanyou to stop in his tracks before rolling his eyes.

"Fine," I'd never seen the half demon appear so dejected and destroyed, "if you want to marry that icy bastard then go right ahead I could care less." He stalked off back down the trail before bounding away.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called chasing after him, by the time she got up and out the door he was long gone.

"Sesshomaru, could you excuse us?" I asked quietly. He drained his cup before looking at me with a blank face.

"Anything you can say to Miko Sama can be said in front of this Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru…get out!" I demanded. He stared at me in defiance.

"No,"

"Sesshomaru get out!" I screamed throwing my hot tea at him. It stained the white silk hakama that covered his chest. Green dribbled down his kimono top and my eyes widened in surprise before tears came rushing down my face. I stumbled toward him with a cloth in my hand busying myself with the task, or at least trying to before two capable arms wrapped themselves around me. That was when I lost it; I sunk into his embrace crying like a woman who'd lost her son in the war. Never once did he condemn me for my human emotions, he was supportive of my agony.

"Huntress…do not cry for the monk. This Sesshomaru will treat you with kindness only; never will he betray you,"

"How can I not? He was such a large part of my life and he was my friend…how could he do this to me?"

"Would you like for me to kill him for you?"

"No…I just wish he could get a taste of his own medicine," I admitted pushing away from the demon lord. His eyes remained cold despite the warmth in his voice and actions. He nodded. That was it. Kagome looked at me her warm eyes aglow.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you." She whispered, "Here we are worried about whom you plan to date and we didn't even _hear _what Miroku did to you! I can't say I support what you're doing with Sesshomaru, because you know how much InuYasha hates him and you know he's using you…but …" her eyes fell to the floor boards, "I'm so sorry." She hugged me.

"It's okay," the heaviness seamed to evaporate I'd known for some time that he was cheating and had come to terms with it a while ago. It seemed as if the tears were something I just hadn't accepted yet. When I returned her hug I made a resolve, to open my heart to the demon lord. I wouldn't let Miroku shut me off from the romantic world. Shippo looked at me with wide eyes, scurrying over and hiding in my hair.

"But Sango…why would you even consider marrying Sesshomaru-sama he's scary…and he hates humans. I don't understand why he wants to marry you." A candle ignited in his mind, "do you love her? If you love Sango then she will surely marry you all you have to do is show her some kindness and compassion!"

"Young demon the reasons for my mating of the huntress is no business of yours, but nonetheless I will tell you. It is for several reasons the first of which being my kingdom wishes it so. They desire I take a human mate to smooth things over with the Japanese Shogunate. The second reason being I prefer the huntress' company over any other females –human or youkai. The third reason is that she is the most beautiful female –youkai or human- in all the western lands." I cast my gaze downwards, face ablaze at his words. The Lord of the western lands thought I was beautiful…no the most beautiful.

"What's the last reason?" Shippo asked, I dragged my eyes upward to examine the lord's face. He reached out to grab my face, forcing me to look up.

"The last reason is I prefer it," I knew the icy lord well enough to know that that sentence held more than met the eye.

"Are you saying you are in love with Sango Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him. He looked irritated by the interruption, but nonetheless answered her in an abstract manner.

"What is it to you Miko?"

"Because if you are I'll support you the whole way in your endeavors with Sango," she decided. I gasped turning to her, eyes wide. He made an amused noise.

"It can be interpreted as such,"

"Give her a real answer Sesshomaru," InuYasha barked. I turned to see him standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. His face was red and he didn't appear to be in any mood to be played with.

"If I must translate for you imbecile…yes; I am in love with the Huntress Sango." My heart jumped into my throat as I turned back to Sesshomaru. My head reeled. Just to add the cherry on top of the cake Miroku came home. I vaguely remember Kagome telling me to calm down before I completely blacked out.

_**A.N./: that's it for chapter two hope you enjoyed !**_


	3. Chapter 3: Long Live the Klutz

Family Reunion

By: RavenPhoniex

a.n./: Here we go everyone I know the romance is moving fast, but that's because the good part is yet to come. Lemons will come…oh they will come

Chapter 3: Long Live the Klutz

I awoke on Kagome's lap as she pleaded with the men. My head spun, but nonetheless I sat up. InuYasha held tetsuiga at the ready, Sesshomaru held Miroku by the neck above the ground.

"Sesshomaru please don't do this!" Kagome cried. He ignored her, delighting in the purplish tint the monk had acquired.

"Sesshomaru stop!" I yelled. He turned to see me getting to my feet. Relief washed over his face before he regained his composer. He dropped the monk like it was nothing, crossing the room's distance in three great steps. Now that I was on my feet I felt weak once more, he was affecting me in a way I couldn't quite place. He wrapped two strong arms around my waist and crushed me to his chest. I could feel him growling deep in his chest, if it was of content or any other emotion I wasn't sure.

"We thought you'd never wake," he admitted.

"What are you talking about? I was only out for a few moments,"

"No….the monk put a hex on you upon entering the room. It took all of Miko Sama and InuYasha's power to save you while I was…powerless." He didn't let me go all while he explained. "I told the monk he would die by my hand if you didn't awaken by the setting sun of the sixth day." There wasn't much I can do while in his embrace.

"So it's been six days?" I asked. A quick look outside proved the sun was setting and his time was up. Miroku sat on the floor gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"You crazy bastard! I told you I didn't do anything!" he gaped.

"Then how do you explain her passing out upon your arrival?"

"She's been sick for a long time; it could have just been overwhelming for her!"

My eyes fluttered downward, "What sickness is it? I am confident that Miko Sama can cure any sickness." My hand took his and led it to my side.

"It really hurts here," Kagome came over to note the area. She asked the men to excuse us, although Sesshomaru would not go. He turned his back to us, standing guard. Kagome removed my kimono top applying slight pressure directly where I felt the pain. I yelped and Sesshomaru turned to me.

"Miko if you hurt this Sesshomaru's huntress he will end your suffering early."

She gulped, "It looks like your appendix is dying…it's not something you need, but if left inside of you for too long it could infect other important organs." My eyes widened.

"H-how do you get it out?"

"Surgery,"

"What?"

She sighed, "I don't know how to do it regardless…but surgery is when you get cut open and they fix the problem from the inside. There's only one way to get that removed and I don't know if it'll work…" she got up and rushed away. I tied my kimono back in place.

"Why did you say nothing of your pain?" he demanded. Furry raged behind those golden eyes, but nonetheless he contained it.

"I…I did. Miroku told me it would pass; I was only obeying my husband."

"Obedience is for dogs, huntress, are you his bitch?" his words were harsh and he nearly spat them at me, "I did not seek you out to be my bitch I sought you out to be my mate. You are to leave big decisions to me, but you are not to obey me. If there is something that ails you do not stay quiet huntress. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru,"

"He has a point Sango," InuYasha interjected, if something is that wrong with you, you have to say something. None of us want to lose you,"

"Okay," I ducked my head in apology as InuYasha ruffled my hair in a loving way. It was rare that I felt affectionate toward InuYasha despite his role as a younger brother in my life. I hugged him quickly, before tugging on his ear playfully. He blushed, looking off away from me.

"Oi get off me wench," he demanded, harshness almost completely gone. Sesshomaru grunted pulling me close to him once our interaction was over. InuYasha's ear twitched.

"Lady Kagome (Kagome) is calling," the brother's chorused.

Sesshomaru took me in his arms before materializing before her, moments later InuYasha joined us. Kagome held a lavender shard in her hand awaiting our realization.

"Is that a jewel shard?" InuYasha asked.

"Impossible, the jewel was completed and destroyed."

As we took a step closer the fake jewel glowed, "we _are _the jewel. The power lies within us." The closer we got the more brilliantly the jewel shone. Love, Friendship, Courage, and Knowledge…those were the four souls that made up the jewel. Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru…we four made a jewel all our own. Kagome dropped the jewel in the well.

"If Sango wants a chance at living the rest of her life pain free then we have to join all of our power in that well."

"How will we return?" InuYasha asked, "We can't leave Shippo with the old bag forever."

Just as he asked that question I doubled over in agony. It was like something was eating its way through to my back.

"Don't ask such selfish questions," Sesshomaru barked helping me up, "we will get back if it kills this Sesshomaru." He jumped into the well holding on to me. The other two followed. The well pulsed, once, twice…a third time. Then we were gone. Kagome shook in anticipation. It was almost as if we were floating as we glided through time. The sensation ended as we were gently placed on the bottom of a well. A ladder was set to the side and InuYasha sniffed the air.

"We're here alright,"

Sesshomaru followed his lead before growling. It was feral, and vicious like if whatever behind those doors took one more step he would tear it apart. It was a warning no doubt, even InuYasha was forced to back down. Sword drawn Sesshomaru attacked the threat head on, a man almost Sesshomaru's height stood behind the door. He was obviously not human. His hair was cut short at the nape of his neck; the fronts however had grown to about the length of InuYasha's. He had the same facial structure as Sesshomaru with the exceptions of his eyes. His eyes were piercing red, almost like Kirara's, mixed with amber. The demon laughed in Sesshomaru's face.

"Lord of The Western Lands my ass," he bound away before Sesshomaru could hack him to bits, completely disappearing after a well-timed wave. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword.

"It is fine to come forth for now," Sesshomaru decided. I could almost understand the unspoken communications between the brothers. Sesshomaru was the alpha male and weather InuYasha like it or not he was our first line of defense. He fell back, lifting me.

"I can walk y'know,"

He ignored me walking behind Kagome as she led us to the large home a little ways away from the well. Kagome's footsteps became more and more rapid, forcing everyone to change pace to keep up. She burst through the front doors running full speed before running face first into a man. Tears built up in her eyes as she cried on him.

"Sis…how did you…why are you…" he hugged her, "Mom! Gramps! Kagome's home!" there was shuffling as a middle aged woman came from the back, wiping her hands on her towel.

"Kagome!" Her oil black hair was marred by a sprinkle of grey. They dog piled on Kagome all holding her, crying thanking God she was alright. We explained why we were here and Higurashi Sama gladly gave us each rooms. After delving a little deeper into the story, we decided Sesshomaru and InuYasha would not be allowed to sleep in the same room, so InuYasha and Kagome shared a room while Sesshomaru and I shared one. I was to be off to the doctor's the next morning. Sesshomaru and I sat in our shared room in silence.

"Sango…those mortals cried over the Miko. Why?"

"They missed her of course,"

"The eldest amongst them is frail, yet he fears not this Sesshomaru. Why?"

"Kagome's mother dealt with InuYasha at his worst…she won't fear you, because of your past. According to the stories I've heard of her…she'll judge you by the way you treat her and her family."

He looked away from me deciding to observe the room, "one last question…" I waited patiently, "Why don't you fear me? In this world the only one who can lay a hand on a single hair of mine is InuYasha…I could dismember you in seconds…why are you so unfazed by my power?"

"You've given me no reason to fear you. All this time you've been strong enough to destroy InuYasha, every time you fought him it was to make him stronger…not to kill him. You know he'll never truly be able to kill you, you know his power is only a fraction of what your father's was, but you also know that his will power combined with the strength he will one day exhibit will make him a powerful foe." Two golden orbs widened, it was almost as if the sun was exploding in his eyes. He looked surprised, beyond surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Women's intuition." Was my simple answer, he visibly struggled to regain his mask, "so in the end. I don't fear you because there is nothing to fear. I know you were jealous that your father created InuYasha from love, your pride kept you from helping him as he was a child and you regret it every day of your life. I have you all figured out Sesshomaru." He stared at me in awe; nothing moved or breathed until two bare feet took to the halls, running away from something. Opening the door I saw the fading tendrils of silver hair going around the corner. I closed the door back to see the demon lord had fallen. His hair served as a curtain as he gripped the carpet.

"Women how dare you …how dare you disarm this Sesshomaru?" he was silent for a moment before beginning once more, voice cracking almost, "You speak truth's he did not dare to even speak to himself…"

"I see everything you prayed no one would,"

He didn't move, he looked so defeated…he looked –dare I say it- weak, I stood before him. No response, I extended one hand to cup his cheek.

"What is the problem with accepting your jealousy toward your younger brother?"

"I never wanted him to know,"

"You're family; he has a right to know…your relationship has been so strained for too long. He believes you hate him and you have to prove to him otherwise."

"I couldn't do that if I wanted too,"

"You will. That is your challenge, if you want my hand you will make amends with your brother," I decided. He looked up at me in the most innocent and childish of manners.

"But Sango…I could never,"

"You must," he ducked his head once more. No longer was he the proud king he was in front of the others. Using a single finger I tilted his head upwards, kissing him gently. He returned the action jerking away only when the door opened unexpectedly. He was on his feet before I could realize that Sota was staring at us.

"Dinner's ready," he took off running down the hall. He was a tad taller than InuYasha at about six foot even. He was slender with mocha eyes and raven hair. Even at the age of 14 he was positively adorable. We headed down the stairs, the demon lord caught my hand with a refusal to let go. InuYasha met us at the bottom of the stairs and Sesshomaru grabbed the younger demon by the arm.

"My apologies InuYasha,"

Inu stopped in his tracks, "what…"

"I said I am sorry. For harming you, for leaving you alone, for treating you as though you were less than I…I am sorry for it all." He bent to his knees all but touching his face to the ground. InuYasha was struck speechless.

"Sesshomaru…you abandoned me. Don't think this apology means anything to me, it doesn't change you trying to kill me, or the hundreds of years that the only thing you ever had to say to me was to remind me of my inferiority. Now you come to me with an apology all because you want my friend's hand in marriage? Ha. I hope she never gives it you." He turned away from his kneeling brother, walking away. Kagome bowed to the lord.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry." She giggled a little, "I've decided to support you and Sango all the way! Sango and I have similar conditions to our hands. Until you can get along like brother's should you brothers will both stay single." Sesshomaru stood, his eyes were like ice as anger rolled off of him in waves.

"Why should I depend on that insufferable half-brother of mine? He could care less what I did or how I viewed him! This is a fucking outrage!"

"Sesshomaru calm down!" I demanded. He growled taking off out the door before I heard a roar, following him I saw a large white dog take to the murky skies and disappear along the clouds.

a.n./: It was a tad dramatic and a lot longer than normal, but I liked it. Did you? Muwahahaha. If no one's caught on I write the chapter ahead of time then post them all when I get internet access. This fic shouldn't be too long hopefully. Okay, toodleloo! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Oo La La

Family Reunion

By: RavenPhoniex

a.n. /: Kehehehe is all I have to say!

Chapter 4: Oo la la

I sat awake in my bed worried, I shouldn't have even been worried about that calculating demon, but every time I closed my eyes I imagined everything that could go wrong. _Please get back here soon _no sooner than the prayer was finished the door flung open. A certain silver haired demon entered, closing the door quietly. He said nothing too me just advanced on me. I found myself pressed to the head board as he sat beside me. A clawed hand extended and landed gently on my leg.

"Do not fight huntress," he leaned forward leaving a passionate kiss on my lips, it trailed down my chin and to my color bone. Heat spread through my body like a wildfire, following the trail of kisses he left. His hand moved to pull me under him, curious hands roamed until I sat in only the underwear set Kagome'd given me. His eyes roamed over me like a hungry wolf. His claw clipped the sides of the boy shorts and the front of the bra, leaving me cold and exposed.

"Heh, someone's cold," he remarked, toying with the buds. I shuddered.

"Sesshomaru don't you think-," he crushed his lips to mine letting a curious hand wander down south to toy with me. Two could play that game, I grabbed him from beneath his hakama bottom. He shuddered uncontrollably, pressing his body closer to mine. I toyed with the head until he allowed the bottoms to fall and forced my head down until his warm cock filled my mouth. He began to fidget as I got in the motion of going up and down. A deep moan fill my ears as he once again changed his mind, pushed me on my stomach, aligned my entrance with his manhood, and slammed into my as hard as he could without breaking me. He kept it up until a blinding white came over me. I buried my face in the pillow as bliss took me. Warmth filled me as he came as well, I slumped against the bed and he pulled out falling next to me.

"Damn," his hair stuck to his forehead and his golden eyes fell half lidded, "I think you may be a demon."

"Why do you say that?"

He chuckled, pulling me into his embrace. "Do not worry about that." He breathing evened out as he fell asleep above me. I giggled, straightening his hair, moving and repositioning it. The door creaked open as Kagome entered. Her face burned red as she saw.

"Oh…I'm so sorry Sango,"

"It's okay," I told her, "come in he's covered." She crept inside, giggling a little to herself. I stood up dressing in one swift motion, pulling my kimono on. We made our way outside the room walking to the back yard.

"What's our plan?" I asked her. She laughed at me.

"After your surgery we're going to Osaka," she decided.

"What's in Osaka?"

"The last known tribe of Inu youkai; they're all old as sin, but will certainly remember InuYasha and Sesshomaru. We can't expect them to do it on their own." That much was true. They both had tempers that made them nearly inapproachable.

"But how will we get a group of Inu Youkai to talk to them? Isn't the temper a part of their kind? What if they think it is justified?"

"I highly doubt they'd let the only two Inu's with the silver mane to go on a self-destructing rampage. They are the last four and if InuYasha and Sesshomaru kill each other than history will continue on this path."

"And if the brother's get over their differences?"

"Then the entire demon race will continue on as it should have. The Inu youkai are the last ones." She explained. I nodded.

"So…once again the fate of the world lies in our hands?"

"Yes,"

"Perfect," we sat in silence for a few moments until warmth enveloped me. I jumped, turning around to see Sesshomaru draped over my shoulders. He wore only his hakama bottoms. Kagome raised an eyebrow, mouthing 'nice' before bidding us both good night and suggesting I rest up.

The next morning I awoke with Sesshomaru's arms lying along my waist. Kagome came in to wake us up; seeing I was already awake she smiled.

"I have clothes for you and Sesshomaru," she chimed showing me the selections, "I'll leave you to wake him up and help him figure out the shower. Okay?" I nodded. Once she was gone I began to shake him awake, before watching the sun rise in his eyes. He rubbed a golden eye.

"What huntress? What do you want?" he mumbled. I laughed showing him the way to the bathroom. Kagome taught me about the shower once we were talking at the hot springs, heading to the bathroom he followed as I led him.

"I'll leave you to shower," I told him making my way back into the room, closing the door behind me.

a.n./: okay that's about it! Look out for my younger sister's new story (if it's not on my page I'll put a link) ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Surgery and Swordsmen

Family Reunion

By: RavenPhoniex

a.n. /: I hope everyone liked the lemon; I'm not very good at them I admit! Anyways on with the story!

Chapter 5: Surgery and Swordsmen

Sesshomaru's POV

Sitting in a room that stunk of desperation and death did not help to sooth my uneasiness as my Huntress went into a 'surgery' that I knew nothing about. I didn't like it one bit, but the Miko seemed positive in their abilities. I picked at the blue 't-shirt' Kagome had dressed me in; the fabric was cheap and scratched my skin. The 'jeans' were no better as they sat like sandpaper against my legs. I would rather my kimono and armor any day. Shooting up, I began to pace across the length of the room.

"How much longer Miko?"

"Sesshomaru," she began, "here, I am Kagome or Higurashi-san."

"You are a Miko are you not?"

"I am, but you can't refer to me as one here, it's not normal. I'm just a normal university student here. Okay?"

"Unsatisfactory, you are still Miko sama,"

"Sempai, please don't be so stubborn…it's essential you call me Kagome,"

"No,"

"I told you dog breath wouldn't cooperate, it would kill him to be nice." InuYasha scoffed.

I glared his way, causing a young boy walking by to scurry back to his mother.

"Fine Kagome-Chan I will drop the title for the time being."

"Surprise, surprise,"

We fell back into silence as I forgot my question for the time being, going back to my pacing. A 'doctor' came through one of the heavy metal doors.

"Who is the party of Miss. Sango Higurashi?" she'd adopted Kagome's last name for the surgery.

"I am," I didn't think I'd ever been so relieved in my entire 728 years of life. "Well…we are." He nodded.

"Well may I speak to the man of the party?"

"That's me," InuYasha and I declared simultaneously.

"Listen to me mutt, Sango is mine. Therefore I am in charge of the freak show, do I make myself perfectly clear?" I growled. Defiance flashed in his eyes like firecrackers.

"There's no chance in hell,"

"How about I send you there early? This Sesshomaru does not make idle threats and will not begin today, step down or I will destroy you."

"Bring it on, it's not like you haven't tried before," he countered. I began to ready my poison whip when a beautiful, wide eyed creature rolled from the back room. Mahogany hair hung over her delicate shoulder, swaying gently as she was wheeled from the depths of nowhere. I was so mesmerized that InuYasha ran at me and knocked me on my back. This shook me from my daze as I looked up to see him fumbling to get up; I pushed him off, springing to my feet.

"Sango…" urges I couldn't bring myself to understand over took me as she smiled my way.

"Still fighting with InuYasha I see," she joked, "why can't you two get along for three hours?"

"Because the imbecile does not understand his place,"

"I know my place." He snorted, "it's in Father's heart, where you will _never _be. I know why you hate me ani hah…and it's not where I come from. It's because father loved me when in all reality he only created you so he would have a full blooded heir to inherit his throne!"

I tensed, my jaw flexed.

"Excuse you half breed? Your mother packed her shit and left you in the middle of the night and you have the nerve to tell me that my father didn't love me? You are just as stupid as I originally decided." I could feel the venom lacing my words, it held a bitter taste, but this time he had gone too far. I spun around, my hair fanning outwards. "Even if I was created with a purpose in mind, what have you done with your life? Be a rebel? Ha when you die you will still be a pathetic Halfling and who will care? No one will mourn your death any more than they note your existence. You're so proud of your human half, so proud that you can't get off your goddamn pedestal and TRY to get along with me even for the woman you love. You pathetic excuse for a demon, you know nothing of tact or honor!" I never had been so pissed in my life, blood rose to my face as I grew more and more upset. I stared him in the face, anger rolling off of me in waves. I never regret anything more, he looked broken as he stared up at me and I'd seen that face before. When I first saw him after his mother ran off on him. I lifted him by his red haori, looked him square in the face, and with the deadliest of tones told him; I hate you, you worthless little shit. Back then he'd cried, now that I looked him in the face it looked as if he almost might. It took him a moment to change the emotion portrayed on his face.

"So tell me now, Sesshomaru," he said my name like it tasted foul, "do you hate me?"

"Yes," I regret it the second the word left my mouth.

"Good, because I hate you too. I hate you more than I hated Naraku and if I had tetsuiga I would cut you down where you stood."

"Fight me like a man, use your fists."

"Fine," he began to walk outside, "whoever wins is the last one conscious. The winner gets the kingdom dad left."

"Fine," Sango wheeled after me grabbing my shirt tail.

"Don't do this Sesshomaru, if you fight him and you win you'll lose your brother forever. If you lose you lose your kingdom and your brother. It's not worth it. He didn't know what he was saying, he thinks you hate him. Please Sesshomaru think this through! It isn't worth it and you know it!"

Her words rang in my ears, she was right and I knew she was. I began to come to my senses until a fist hit me square in the jaw.

"Stay out of this Sango," I decided leaving her in the care of the Miko. I turned to InuYasha the fires of hell blazing in my eyes. He looked like a rebellious child, causing waves just because he knew it would get him noticed. I wasted no time in hitting him with a fraction of my strength. I would never intentionally harm him, but regardless he fell backwards and fought for consciousness.

"I'm not…worthless," he managed before slipping into oblivion. Stupid half breed, if I ever said you were, I didn't mean it. I lifted him in my arms, cautious of his now bleeding head. There was no reason to use brute force, but he had hit me where it hurt that time. Sango sighed, covering her eyes with her hands, refusing to look at me. I couldn't blame her.

_**a.n./: dramatic yes I know! Haha I hope you like it, please review! **_


	6. Chapter 6: Auntie Ai

Family Reunion

By: RavenPhoniex

a.n. /: my update speed is like off the hees-ee don't you guys agree? Haha I'm sorry if these past chapters' authors' notes haven't been very personalized. It seemed a little rude and I apologize. I'm really hopeful about this chapter. Hope you all like it!

Chapter 6: Auntie Ai

I sat by InuYasha's side until he awoke almost an hour later. My stomach was doing flips until I could see the golden irises unique to my family. He scowled when he saw me.

"Save it brother," I told him.

"I'm not your brother! I hate you! Stay away from me from now on! I finally have a family; they are people who CARE about me! I get it's something you are not capable of, so if you don't mind stay out of my life. I don't want you in it."

"InuYasha you're acting like a child!"

"You're both acting like children," I turned to see a short, somewhat busty woman. InuYasha and I were so caught up; neither of us had even noticed the visitor. Her blonde hair was cropped short, blue eyes nearly covered by the golden bangs.

"Neither of you know the extent of the damage you are doing,"

"Who are you hag?" InuYasha scoffed, he rolled his eyes in irritation. She gasped.

"You are such a foul little thing, Sesshomaru you should have taught him better,"

"Well if you know anything about any of us you know ol' Sesshomaru wasn't exactly the fatherly type."

"And so country at that,"

He fell silent, glaring bullets at her.

"Aunt Ai, what is it you need exactly?" she had to be at least a thousand years old, but she still looked as young as the day I met her.

"Your human friend called me to see you both, Kagome I think it was."

"Well visit's up," I stuffed gauze in his mouth, irritated with his interruptions

"For what exactly?"

"Honestly? I'll cut to the chase. In the past you will both die before you can produce an heir." This now had our attention, "You die by the hands of an inu-neko youkai, he uses the insecurities and hatred you have both acquired to destroy the other. InuYasha your elder brother can be a real stick in the butt, he knows and I know, but he loves you more than you know. Sesshomaru your little brother looks up to you, he wanted to be a full demon for so long to please you. It wasn't the rest of the world he was worried about…it was you." We both looked at her avoiding eye contact.

"No one can destroy this Sesshomaru,"

"Someone can, and if you don't start treating your brother like he means something to you, that same someone will."

Sobering if not inconvenient, "fine…how do we reverse this?" I asked.

"Get over yourselves; you've both hurt each other more than you know. It's time you acted like family." She decided. We both simply stared at her, "I could not help you there. I cannot say I truly care what happens to either of you. The only way you can learn to love each other is to learn to love yourselves for whom you are, the things you've done, and the things you regret. If you cannot you will both be responsible for the disintegration of the demon world." She turned to leave.

"Hey wench! How can you lecture us about loving one another when you don't give a damn about us, just yourself?" he snarled.

"It doesn't matter what I say or how I feel. I'm not the direct descendent of InuTaisho,"

"You're his sister why can't you make an heir? I don't feel any way for this cold bastard!"

"But he got the royal genes, the silver hair and golden eyes skipped me so it's up to you two. Now try not to destroy the demon race young lords," she waved in a nonchalant way before disappearing down the hall.

"Everything she said was a lie," InuYasha insisted, "I'd never cared if you cared." It was my time to be the bigger demon, I wasn't ready to die nor would I for jealousy.

"Not for me it wasn't. Everything she said about me was 100 percent true," I confessed. He gasped, looking away from me.

"Well isn't that peachy,"

"It sure is, you don't have to accept me or like me just yet. I can understand your reservations, they are very human of you little brother,"

He scowled at me though it was much less menacing than before it seemed like he'd simply pieced it together at the last moment. I left his room with those words lingering behind me. I wanted to see my huntress. Where was she? I followed her scent to an area filled to the brim with separate aroma's that made my stomach rumble. Damn. I had no money (it probably would have been no good by this point in time regardless) so I found Sango, pushing my hunger to the back of my mind.

"Hello beautiful," stupid things like that seemed to spew from my mouth when I was around her and it wasn't exactly unpleasant to make her beam like she did.

"How's InuYasha?"

"He's awake, won't shut up, but I guess that means I didn't hit him too hard."

She giggled such a sweet sound it truly was. Again my stomach made that annoying noise and I raised an eyebrow at myself.

"Are you hungry" Kagome asked.

"No my stomach is practicing to be in yours and my brother's wedding ceremony. Think he'll make the cut? Yes Kagome, I am starving."

Both girls giggled at that, "you're kind of funny when you actually open your mouth with something other than hate." Kagome admitted.

"I try,"

"I'm sure you do," Sango mused, absentmindedly running her hand through my hair. It felt good, really good at that. I sat beside her laying my head on my arms. She began to play in it all out, braiding areas then running her fingers through others. When Kagome returned with a plate of food I was halfway asleep. I struggled to keep my eyes open, only awakening fully when Sango removed her hands from my hair.

"Huntress, I demand you do that again,"

"Nope,"

I huffed deciding to pay attention to my rumbling stomach.

"Sesshomaru sempai could I ask you a question?" Kagome murmured.

"I do not see why not,"

"How old are you exactly?"

"It depends…in demon years or human?"

"Both,"

"I am 728 in human years, 28 in demon,"

I was stuffing my face when Kagome opened her mouth again, "do you love Sango?" I hadn't been ready for that; it had been years since someone had caught me off guard.

"Love…" I swallowed the mouthful of food, "Yes, I do. I am legitimately certain I do."

"Then why won't you make up with InuYasha? Why do you men…tell us you love us….then …then do everything in your power to prove to us that you don't?"

That caught me by surprise and I choked for real this time, looking at Sango she now held a depressed disposition.

"She's right," my huntress began, "I told you how to get my hand, but you didn't even take it into consideration when faced with a choice. You told one of my best friend's you hated him! How am I supposed to be with you under those circumstances…always having to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend…it doesn't make me love you because you're cold. It makes me hate you!"

My heart stopped beating, my blood ran cold, and I felt everything in me come to a grinding halt. She must have seen it on my face; Kagome went pale as a sheet.

"I'm not saying I hate you now. I'm saying if you can't change it will end like that. Do you understand?"

My heart began to beat, even if it was sluggish and all I could hear was my heartbeat pounding in my ears. All I understood was that she was ready to walk away, because she didn't love me. How could she I gave her no reason to. What we shared the night before was nothing for her; she was probably just allowing me to have my way to avoid me blowing up again. She felt nothing for me and the fact that I thought she did was foolish.

"…Sesshomaru!" she yanked my hair and I jumped back into the real world. I felt my face harden, completely powerless to stop it.

"I understand perfectly," I stood, turned on my heels and walked away. Why couldn't I get past this dumb emotional hump? It was human like of me and I did not enjoy it. Falling in love with Sango had just happened, she had always intrigued me beyond normal capacity, but I never expected to ache for her. It was not the place of a demon lord to ache for a human woman. It was unlike me to do so. Did I love Sango? No, I saw her as a challenge and wanted her for myself….it was nothing more. After repeating it millions of times I finally found that no matter how many times I said it, it would never be true. I was in love with a human girl and I couldn't even try to hide it anymore. Goddamnit.

a.n./: That's the end of it, sorry that Sesshomaru is so out of character. It's kinda hard to make him stoic and vulnerable at the same time. Please review!


End file.
